Fated To Be With You
by XxWishfulStarxX
Summary: Matt and Takeru both fell in love with Hikari. Hikari loves Matt. Sora loves Matt. What happens when Hikari accepts Matt's proposal? How will Takeru and Sora take it? Will Hikari ever choose Takeru? Sucky summary. Pairings - Mainly Takari, Sorato, and Michi. Maybe other pairings later on.
1. Prologue

**Fated To Be**

 _Well, this idea just came out randomly. I'm kind of a Yakari fan so yeah. I'm going to use_

 _Matt's name more than Yamato. Anyways the main couples will be Sorato, Michi, and Takari. I'll be following the Japanese format when addressing someone formally and yeah._

 _Matt, Taichi, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Takeru, Hikari, Ken and Yolei are going to be all college students, except that Takeru and Hikari are second year students at college._

* * *

 **Prologue**

Matt and Hikari standing in front of the altar waiting for the priest to say the wedding vows as they both looked at the priest. As Hikari has her right arm hooked around Matt's left arm and her left hand holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Honored guests, welcome to the wedding for Mr. Ishida Yamato and Miss Kamiya Hikari. Today's ceremony is a solemn one. You can call Mr. Ishida Yamato a handsome, and talented young man in the band called the Teenage Wolves also from a distinguished family. Miss Kamiya Hikari a beautiful young woman from a distinguished family. These two put together could be a perfect couple made in heaven.

 _'...Ugh is this priest done yet?'_ Matt thought as he listened to priest's speech.

As the priest finished his speech everyone clapped their hands.

"Mr. Ishida Yamato, Do you take Miss Kamiya Hikari to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness or in health, to love her forever, take care of her, respect her, hold her, for all of your life until death do you apart?" The priest asks as he looks at Yamato.

 _'Of course I do!'_ Matt took a slight glance at Hikari beside him with a smile.

"I do." Matt replied to the priest smiling.

"Miss Kamiya Hikari. Do you take Mr. Ishida Yamato to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness or in health, to love him forever, take care of him, respect him, hold him, for all of your life until death do you apart?" The priest asks as he turns his eyes at Hikari.

 **End of Prologue**

* * *

I know prologue is short, but the prologue is from the present time at the moment. The next chapter will be from the beginning when they were just friends. To be honest I'm not sure what to write, but I already have the ending planned, though I may change somethings. Well let's see how things go from here on.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fated To Be With You**

 _Thank you SkuAg!_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Matt!" Hikari called out happily to Matt who was on the other side of the field full of flowers.

Matt turned around to see Hikari who he had invited her out to the flower field they were at.

"Hikari!" Matt greeted Hikari with a smile as the brunette ran over to him.

"Did you waited long?" Hikari asked the blonde.

"Not at all... Hikari I have something I want to tell you." Matt says with a serious expression.

 _'What could he want to talk about?'_ Hikari thought. "...Okay. What did you want to tell me Matt?" Hikari getting curious now.

Before she knew what was happening next. She saw that Matt has pulled out a bouquet of flowers that he was hiding behind his back and that now it was in front of her. Hikari looked at the bouquet of flowers in awe, as Matt began to speak.

"Hikari...I love you. Will you -"

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A certain brunette groaned irritated as her alarm clock woke her up from her perfect dream of Matt. Hikari reached her hands out of her blanket and hit the off button on her alarm clock as she rolled over and closed her eyes again.

' _5 more minutes..."_ She thought as she was about to drift back asleep.

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

Hikari groaned a bit when she heard the knock on her door, and tried to ignore whoever it was that was knocking on her door.

"Hikari, are you up? It's almost time for us to leave for school." Mimi called out to Hikari.

"...Yeah. Just give me a few minutes." Hikari crawled out of bed tiredly as she headed to the washroom to get ready.

Mimi Taichikawa has moved in with us when she was engaged to my brother Taichi. I got to admit it was nice having her live with us. It's like having an older sister. As Hikari enter the bathroom she let out a sigh.

"I'll never get use to this huge bathroom." She said quietly to herself looking at the bathroom.

It's been a year or so since we moved into this mansion. Ever since my dad started to work in those companies in Odaiba. Ever since my brother got engaged with Mimi who's dad worked in another company they started a partnership. Well I guess I should start getting used to all this I thought as I finish brushing my hair and headed out to the living room, as I arrive there I see Mimi head leaning on my brother's shoulder as he had an arm wrapped around her shoulder as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, you two love birds ready to go?" I ask them both teasingly.

"Ah H-H-Hikari!? When did you get here!?" Taichi asked surprised by my sudden appearance as he nearly fell off the sofa.

"H-Hikari we're not." Mimi denied as her face grew red, but then let out a light laugh at seeing her fiancé's reaction.

When we left our house, we decided that we'll take my brother's car instead. My brother has a Benz, Mimi has a Porsche, and me myself have a BMW. Mimi sat in the passenger seat as I went to sit at the back. As usual the car ride to school was mostly Taichi and Mimi talking or should I say flirting? As they were talking I was just gazing out the window mainly daydreaming about my crush...Matt.

When we got to school, and Taichi parked his car where he usually parks. When we were about to leave the parking lot Mimi suddenly spoke up.

"Hm? Isn't that Matt's car?" Mimi gazes as Matt parked his car as his usual spot beside Taichi's car.

My heart almost stopped when I heard Mimi saying Matt's name.

 _'Okay Hikari, it's just Matt act natural.'_ I mentally told myself as I watch Matt and Takeru get out of his Ferrari walking over to us. Takeru himself has a Lamborghini. _'I'm getting nervous just looking at him, especially with that black t-shirt matching his black jeans._

"Hey Hikari, Taichi, Mimi." Takeru greeted us.

"Hey." Matt greeted us next.

"Hi Matt, Takeru." The three of us greeted back.

"You look ni-" Takeru was about the say something, but got cut off by Matt.

"Hikari, you look nice today." Matt complimented Hikari with a smile.

Hikari blushed as Matt complimented her, but she tried to look composed and thanked Matt. Today she wore a black strapless dress that reached to mid-thigh, with some matching black heels. She also wore this diamond earring containing a dice dangling on the chains on the earrings. This earring Matt gave it to Hikari when it was her birthday.

"Eh!? What about me?!" Mimi asked in a pouty voice to Matt.

"Of cour... haha, maybe you should let Taichi answer that, he staring daggers at me." Matt joked.

"I am not..." Taichi denied as he went to wrap his arm around Mimi's waist.

The 5 teenagers made their way in the school chatting with each other as they each went to their classes.

As Takeru and Hikari were walking to class. Takeru was thinking about Matt...as in why did he suddenly complimented Hikari? I mean he has no interest in Hikari right? or was it just him being friendly? ...Should I tell Hikari how I feel? I don't want our friendship to get complicated... 'sigh.' As these thoughts continue in Takeru's mind, he didn't notice that Hikari was calling him.

"Takeru?... Takeru!" Hikari called out his name a little bit louder.

"Yes Hikari?" Takeru looked at Hikari who was looking at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just lost in my thoughts." Takeru answered with his usual smile. "Hikari are you free today after school? If you like how about we grab a drink or something?"

"Sure. I don't have any plans. Where do you want to meet?" Hikari asked.

"How about near the park? You know where there's a row of trees on each side with a path in the middle?" Takeru asked.

"Sure." Hikari answered as she and Takeru went into their class together.

 _'Man... I knew I was going to be late for class. I was too busy looking at Hikari, that I left my textbook in the car.'_ Matt thought as he entered his class. As I entered the class I see that Taichi my best friend was sitting with his fiancée Mimi. Then I happen to spot a red head sitting behind Taichi and Mimi. I sit next to the red head and I greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Sora." Matt smiled at her.

"M-Matt. H-Hi." Sora smiled at me too.

 _'What luck? I'm sitting with Matt!'_ Sora thought happily.

"Another boring class huh?" Matt says as he opens his textbook.

"You got that right." Sora replied as she then took out her phone and texted Mimi.

 _Text message - "OMG MIMI. Matt's sitting next to me, it's like a dream! Well I mean it's not like the first time, but well you know what I'm getting at right?"_ Sora clicked send on her phone as she saw Mimi checking her phone and sending her a reply.

While Mimi was texting Sora, Taichi peered over to look at Mimi's phone. "I knew Sora was in love with Matt, but does she know about Matt having a crush?" Taichi whispered to Mimi quietly so Sora and Matt wouldn't hear.

"She doesn't know about the rumors it appears." Mimi whispered back to Taichi as she click send on her phone.

 _"Haha Sora. Chill Sora, but I guess you can't since you're so in love with Matt right? That's great. Don't get too nervous girl or Matt might be thinking why you're stuttering. Have fun~"_ Sora read Mimi's message as she let out a light chuckle as the first sentence there was a joke.

 _'Sora seems to be having fun texting someone...It seems Mimi is texting too. Could they be texting each other even though we're sitting so close?'_ Matt thought confused as he watch the two girls exchange texts.

After class Taichi and Yamato were walking in front of Mimi and Sora they were behind them each having their own coversation.

 _'Should I tell Sora?'_ Mimi wondered as she thought whether to tell Sora or not about Matt.

"Umm... Sora sweetie. I got something to tell you." Mimi said in a serious expression.

"What is it Mimi?" Sora eyed her brunette friend confused to her sudden seriousness.

"Don't think too much into it okay? It's just a rumor that I heard... well you see it seems Matt has a crush on someone..." Mimi quietly says to make sure the guys didn't hear her.

"...Matt has a crush on...someone?" Sora said with shock in her voice. "Mimi do you know... who it is?"

Mimi shook her head. "Sorry Sora, I don't know who, but it's just a rumor." Mimi tried to reassure the red head that it might not be real.

 _'Matt has a crush on someone? Should I tell Matt how I feel?"_ Sora wondered, but asked him none the less when they got to their lockers.

"Matt... If you're free after school can you meet me at the school courtyard?" Sora asked Matt feeling a bit nervous as she stood beside Matt as he was putting away his textbook.

"Uhh... Sure." Matt replied unsure why Sora asked.

After school Matt waited for Sora at the courtyard of the school. A few minutes later Sora came running over to Matt.

"I'm sorry my last class happened to be a bit far from the courtyard." Explained Sora.

"It's fine, I just got here. So what did you want to talk about?" Matt asked Sora as he waited for the red head to speak.

"Matt...you see..." Sora started as she looked at Matt.

 _'...I'm so nervous, that I can't even say another word... come on Sora you got to tell him...'_ Sora thought as she than turn her gaze looking at the ground as she her face started to get red.

 _'Why did Sora suddenly stop?'_ Matt then spoke up. "Umm, Sora are you-"

Just when Matt was about to finish his sentence Sora cut him off.

"Matt, I'm sorry." Sora apologized as she grabbed Matt's arm as she closed her eyes and kiss Matt on the lips.

Just then Hikari walked by the school courtyard. _'Ah, the sun's already setting down better hurry to where I promised to meet up with Takeru before it gets darker.'_ Hikari thought as she walked into the school courtyard, but she immediately stopped walking when she saw something. She stared at the two figures eye wide. _'Isn't that Matt and... Sora!? and they're kissing...'_ Hikari couldn't take it as tears started to fall from her eyes as she quickly ran away and also forgetting that she promised to meet up with Takeru.

* * *

So starting from here is like flashbacks from the beginning. As for the cars I didn't bother what kind of model and it was from since cars have new models almost every year. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
